My Heart's Gift
by Cynthia and Josie
Summary: A Valentine's gift from the heart from Kouichi to the one he loves. (KoujiKouichi)


**Title** :: My Heart's Gift   
**Author** :: Cynthia and Josie   
**Rating** :: PG-13   
**Category** :: romance   
**Pairing(s)** :: Kouji/Kouichi   
**Disclaimer** :: Digimon Frontier, Minamoto Kouji, and Kimura Kouichi are the property of Toei Animation. Don't try and tell us that you didn't know that already. :P   
**Point of View Note** :: OMG it's Kouichi! 

February fourteenth. It's a day that I, by all customs and rights, shouldn't really worry about, but I do. See, I wouldn't worry about it so much if I was, well ... what I mean to say is, I wouldn't worry about it if I didn't have a boyfriend. But I do. So I worry about it. And I worry about when he's going to get here. Knowing him, he'll get here early. That's just the way he is. Always punctual to a fault, you could say. 

As if to confirm that fear of mine, the doorbell rings, signalling his arrival ... 

... half an hour too early. It's not that much of a problem to me, of course. I love him more than anything, and everything just feels better when he's around. I can't help but be happy when he's with me. It's just that I haven't had a chance to finish my surprise for him yet. Regardless, I find myself running to the door to answer it. It takes all I have to not throw the door open to let him in, smiling brightly at him. "Kouji!" 

I throw my arms around him as he gives me that to-die-for little smile of his, and I feel myself just melting in his arms. "Hey, Kouichi." 

"You're early ..." I don't know why I said that, it just ... came out. Maybe it's because his arms feel so nice around me ... he's so strong ... so powerful. Being in his arms just feels ... perfect. And that's not for lack of a better term. 

"If you don't want me here ..." 

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" I feel my eyes going wide, and then notice almost belatedly the gentle chuckle coming from him and realize that he was just teasing me. I bury my face into his shirt, breathing in that scent that's just _him_ and sigh softly in contentment. "Mm ... missed you." 

"I missed you, too." Nothing could hide my smile at hearing that as I start bringing him inside to the couch and watch him settle in before I give him a quick kiss. That's all I really have time to do, though, because I really have to get myself back into the kitchen if I intend to finish his surprise sometime this year. I know better than anyone if I allow myself to linger here, I'll just end up forgetting in it in favor of being wrapped up in those strong arms. I know his eyes are on me as I start walking back to the doorway of the kitchen, and I turn to smile at him. 

"I ... I'll be back." He nods at me, and I mentally smack myself. He probably already knew I'd say that. He's not an idiot ... nothing like me. I try to not let it get to me as I head into the kitchen, back to the surprise I've been working on for him ... I swear, sometimes I'm such a girl, making things like this for him ... homemade chocolate. What the hell is wrong with me ... 

A quick peek out of the kitchen, towards the couch, gives me a glorious view of him leaning back to wait for me, just like the perfect boyfriend he is. I know that he's going to be fidgetting soon ... he's never been too keen on waiting long for anything or anyone. It irks him to no end, in fact. I bite my lip slightly as I get to work on finishing up on some of the chocolate for the final part of my surprise, smiling a bit as I manage to finish it up and start mixing it in with some milk that I'd been boiling. I'd always promised him a mug of homemade hot chocolate ... 

Peeking out again, I smile, poking my head out so he can see me. I can tell by the look on his face that he's annoyed ... he must have had plans ... 

"Is this going to take much longer?" 

"I feel my eyes widen and my smile falter, and I bite my lip nervously ... a habit Kouji usually yells at me for. "I ... I'm sorry ..." I'm taken slightly aback by the glower he sends towards me, but put on a smile for him. "I'll be done soon, I promise." 

"Good." I smile again at him, glad that he didn't seem _too_ angry at that response, and then duck back into the kitchen after a final look at him that shows him fidgetting in annoyance. 

Seeing that makes me put extra care into the hot chocolate for him ... I want it to be absolutely perfect for him. I hear a yawn from the other room as I start adding a little cinnamon in ... Kouji likes cinnamon. I smile again and set the mugs onto a tray before taking out the chocolates I'd made for him earlier and laying those out on the tray with the mug, and then carry them out to him, smiling brightly as he looks up at me. "I'm sorry I took so long ..." There's no response as he just looks at my tray, and I can't help but feel nervous. "Um ... I ..." 

"Kouichi ..." 

"H-huh?" 

"Is that ..." 

"Hm?" 

"... homemade?" 

My cheeks are warming up a bit, and I can't seem to find my voice, so I just nod, sitting beside him as he gives me the warmest, softest look ever. My heart flutters, and I know that this, right here, right now, is the reason I went through all of this trouble. Picking up one of the mugs, I hand it to him, belatedly mentioning, "I ... I made it the way you like it ..." He nods silently as he takes a sip, and I feel myself waiting on the edge of my seat for his reaction, getting a little scared when his eyes widen. 

"Kouichi ..." I barely mangage to squeak out the acknowledging 'yes' in reply to him when he turns towards me, staring right into my eyes. "This is wonderful." I'm blushing again, I know it, but he says nothing as he takes another sip, smiling as I thank him softly for the compliment. 

"I'm glad you came over." I find myself whispering, though I have no idea why, as I nuzzle against his neck. 

"So am I." 

"D-did you ... get anything else today ...?" My voice shakes slightly as I ask. I'm always scared that someone will manage to take my Kouji away from me. 

My heart almost does flips as he shakes his head. "Nothing like this." He heistates for a moment, and then asks, "You?" 

I shake my head immediately, blushing again. "I ... um ... everyone at my school knows that I ... that I like boys, so the girls don't ... and the guys wouldn't ... um ..." I feel myself getting warmer ... it's very embarassing thinking about my situation at school. 

"Good." Something in the way that he said that makes me wonder if he's planning something. 

"You're sure you didn't get anything else ...?" I can't help but ask this quietly. I need to know if he's going to have to do anything for other people next month ... 

"I'm sure." He smiles at me a bit, and I smile back. 

"I'm surprised." He shrugs, and I continue. "You're gorgeous ... a-and ... and I thought you said you were popular ...?" He shrugs again in response to that. 

"I haven't really paid any attention to any of it." I hear myself say a quiet 'oh' before he looks at me. "I have better things to think about." He looks at me, going silent, watching my every move. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

I tilt my head, then decide to think nothing of it, though I could swear that he's giving me that tiny little smile of his, the one that sends my heart spinning. "What is it?" 

"You." I must look as incredibly confused as that comment makes me feel. "Thank you." 

"Love you ..." 

"I love you." 

We smile at each other before I snuggle against him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kouji ..." 

"Same to you, Kouichi." His arms wrap tightly around me, and wouldn't even dream of spending my day in any other way. 

"Is there anything else you'd like, Kouji?" 

"One thing." 

"What's that?" 

"You." 

My eyes widen slightly, and I know I'm blushing for what must be the millionth time. He smiles again, and I can't help but wonder if he did that just to get this reaction from me. "I, um ..." He raises an eyebrow and gives that smile again, and I feel like I'm going to lose it right then and there. "I ... oh ..." 

"Hm?" 

However, I opt to just remain silent, knowing my cheeks are red, and just snuggle into him, giving a silent nod to let him know that he has me, and will always have me. I would never go anywhere else ... right here, in his arms, is all I need, and I would do anything if it meant I could remain here, with him holding me, forever. 

I love him. And there's no better way to spend Valentine's Day than with the one person that I love. 


End file.
